eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5351 (15 September 2016)
Synopsis Martin tells Sonia that she needs to be honest with Bex about her plans to move – Sonia states that she’s booked Elysium for the pair of them after school; she’ll tell her then. Sonia and Martin listen in as Belinda moans about the prospect of Bex moving in with them. Martin assures Sonia that she’s doing the right thing – it’s her fresh start. Tina laments to the Carters that she can’t afford to stay in Number 31 without Sonia. When Shakil suggests a cinema date, he’s unimpressed when Bex turns her down to meet Sonia and is cold when she suggests meeting later instead. When Sonia arrives at Elysium, she reminds Belinda that Bex doesn’t know about the move yet, so asks her to keep quiet. A perplexed Bex turns up, confused as to why Sonia’s booked for her to get her nails done. With Sonia skirting around the subject, Bex is floored when Belinda refers to her as her soon to be ‘roomie’. Bex is furious to discover the truth – Sonia is moving to Kettering and has broken up with Tina. Bex struggles to understand why she has to stay behind when Sonia goes – Sonia is adamant that it’d be selfish to move Bex in the middle of her exams; a riled Bex storms off. Denise snaps at Kim when she’s dismissive about her reading a Midsummer’s Night Dream for her GCSE studying, but Kim reminds Denise that she has more important things to worry about – her pregnancy. Kim accuses Denise of studying to keep her mind off of the reality of the baby. Carmel informs Denise that she’s deliberately keeping her distance from Masood – she feels as though she jumped to conclusions. Masood is surprised to be greeted with a frosty reception from Denise in the Minute Mart. Denise accuses Masood of leading Carmel on and he twigs that he’s upset her. Denise is given food for thought when an oblivious Masood suggests that she can focus on herself, now that she doesn’t have children depending on her. In the evening, Denise nervously arrives at her English Literature GCSE class and is greeted by her teacher, Jorgen. Denise is thrilled when she recites a line in front of the class with the correct iambic pentameter. A tipsy Carmel catches up with Denise and Jorgen outside the Vic – Denise decides it’s best to get Carmel home. Back at Carmel’s, Denise confesses that she’s been thinking of putting her baby up for adoption… Sharon sympathetically tells Ben that no-one will think any less of him if he changes his mind about donating part of his liver to Phil, but Ben stands firm. As Ben and Phil wait in hospital to see the Hepatologist, Ben declares that they’re due some luck; he’s sure he’ll be a match. In Doctor Faraji’s office, Ben questions how he can find out whether he’s a match to be a donor. Faraji explains that regardless of Ben being a match or not, Phil will have to have been sober for six months. She also reminds Ben that there would be significant risks to him. Phil’s had enough – he ups and leaves. An impatient Ben claims that he’s done his research; he knows he wants to help despite the risks. Back home, Phil explains that hearing Ben talk about risking his own life makes him feel like an awful person. Phil questions Ben over how he’d feel if the operation went ahead and he started drinking again – he can’t make promises. Ben claims that Phil is too good a man to let Ben down in that way. When Sharon texts Linda and states that she may not be able to make the darts match tomorrow, Linda declares that she’s considering calling the whole thing off. Mick’s disappointed to see Linda disheartened and is especially worried when she panics about Ollie’s developmental milestones. Mick puts forward Tina for darts and with Linda out of the room, explains to her that the darts is good for Linda – it takes her mind off of her worries about Ollie. In the Vic, Mick is up front with Sharon, Ronnie and Jack that the darts are important for Linda. Sharon sides with Mick and suggests she’ll see what she can do. Linda heads downstairs to find Sharon heading up a darts practice – she’s thrilled. Tina puts her foot in it when she blurts to Linda that Mick has told them that darts takes her mind off of Ollie. Linda finds Mick in the barrel store, who apologises for asking the darts team to distract her, but Linda brands Mick lovely and the pair share a kiss. Cast Category:2016 Category:2016 Episodes